


Good Omens Shit for my BFF

by gayceattorney



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, idk - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayceattorney/pseuds/gayceattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My best friend really loves Good Omens...really loves it. So here is where I will deposit all of my Good Omens work here, just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Omens Shit for my BFF

“Stop looking at me like that, it’s your fault anyway,” Crowley said, face screwed into a scowl.  
“What do you mean I did it?! I have nothing to do with that,” Aziraphale said, scrunching his nose up and pointing to the demon’s crotch at ‘that’. Crowley rolled his eyes, walking closer to the angel.  
“How daft are you, Az?” Crowley said, cornering the angel.  
“Not at all! What, am I being daft?” Aziraphale asked, cocking his head and scanned the other’s face.  
“All the time,” Crowley said, grabbing the angel’s face and kissing him, pushing him against the wall. Aziraphale squirmed, not knowing where to put his hands, should he push him away? Should he participate? Fuck it. Aziraphale linked his arms behind Crowley’s neck and felt the bastard smirk.   
“Have anything to do with it now, angel?” Crowley breathed out as he let the kiss end.  
“Oh, shut it,” Aziraphale said, leaning into another kiss.


End file.
